


Frollie Cockblock Klaine

by orphan_account



Series: The Stressbaker'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Near-Smut, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEBRUARY 2012: Kurt and Blaine think they have time for "a little something-something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frollie Cockblock Klaine

Kurt savoured the feeling of Blaine's lips ghosting across his neck, and the hand running up and down his leg.

To say that Kurt loved Blaine right now would be an understatement.

His body broke out in goosebumps as Blaine's teeth lightly scraped along the skin behind his ear, and Kurt shuddered as the hand moved higher up his thigh.

"B.. l...aine..." His voice came out broken, and Blaine smiled wickedly as he brought their lips together softly. Kurt's hand reached up toward's Blaine's jeans, and he let his hand undo the buttons.

Blaine's back arched slightly as Kurt's hand brushed his boxer-briefs.

They barely registered the sound of carrier bags hitting the floor before their make-out session was interrupted by shouts.

"MY KK!"

"MY BABBIE!"

Blaine sprang off of his boyfriend so fast that he nearly broke several bones, and Kurt struggled to quickly right himself.

Francey and Mollie stood in the doorway, both with their arms folded.

"Mollie! How dare you!" Francey smiled a wicked smile.

"What? What did I do?"

"Well, I don't know how it works in your family, but in our family, we tend to make sure that our children have beds!"

"Oh, you're right, Frances! I'll go out in the morning and buy Kurt a DOUBLE bed. Maybe with a white frame...?" She turned to Kurt and took in his horrified expression and his purple face.

"Just as long as you remember, Mollie."

Mollie turned to Kurt and Blaine, and decided to embarrass them further. Facing back towards Francey, she continued.

"Wait! I'm pretty sure Kurt has a bed. And I know that Blaine does." She prompted Francey silently with her eyes, and the signal was received immediately.

"You know, Mols, I think you're right. The other night, I'm sure I could hear the frame creaking on Babbie's bed. Someone else was in there, too, moaning, and begging loudly for.."

"OKAY, THANK YOU!" Blaine shot up and grabbed Kurt by the hand. Zooming past the duo in the doorway, Blaine dragged his boyfriend up the stairs.

"BLAINE! We are NOT finishing off after that!.." they heard Kurt complaining before his bedroom door was closed.

There was a beat before Mollie and Francey burst into fits of laughter.

When they calmed down, there was silence for a minute.

"I give it five minutes - KK isn't going to say no."

"I make it three - Babbie's very persuasive."

"Ten dollars?"

"Deal."

They shook hands and set to work carrying the groceries to the kitchen. As they entered the doorway, they heard a loud moan from above their heads.

"Would you look at that! Thirty seconds."


End file.
